The Dragons Night
by DrarryNorway
Summary: Harry stumbles over a small tattoo parlour in Diagon Alley


Harry ran from The Leakey Cauldron, the autum rain was pouring from the skies in unbelievable amounts. He was soaking wet before he could reach the corner leading down Knockturn Alley. He drew his cloak tighter around him, and looked down the Alley _. "Fuck! I`ll just apparate home!"_ he whispered to himself. He was about to turn on the spot as he noticed lights in a shop he knew had been out of business for years. He squinted in the dim lights from the streets to see. There was a large dragon curled around some text he couldn`t quite make out, from where he stood. His glasses was fogging from the rain. He moved to the next shop and tried again.

 _"_ _The Dragon`s Night. Magical Tattoo`s"_ the sign read. The windows were soothed slightly, but he could make out some dragon statues and other artefacts in the window ledges. There were nice black and grey drapes and inside he could see more lights and furniture. The sign on the door read " _OPEN!"_

He cast a quick Tempus, the time was just before 11 at night. Harry made a run for it, he crossed the Alley and stopped just by the door. He opened it, and startled a little as the soft chime of a small bell filled the quiet night. He stepped inside and took out his wand, -Tergeo! He muttered. The drying spell washed over him. He looked around. The room was clearly a waiting room, there was a counter, two sofas, a large arm chair, a table. The enchanted teapot was sizzling. On the walls there were paintings and drawings, patterns, symbols, magical creatures, it went on and on. And they were beautifully done. He was staring in awe as some curtains were pulled aside in the back of the room.

-Malfoy! The name just spilled from his lips, he looked and felt like he had seen a ghost. He hadn`t seen Malfoy since the trials, that was well into its fifth year now. He had thought about him over the years, he had heard he had gone to France with his mother, he had married and had a son. Harry had married Ginny Weasley the year after the war, some months later they had their son Albus. Ginny and Harry had just divorced, Ginny was still a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies, and she was dating Luna Lovegood on the side. Harry himself was single, very single. The sight of Draco Malfoy standing there, frozen like a statue in the doorway, stirred up things inside him, he didn`t know was there. Time had treated Malfoy well. Tall, slender, broad shoulders and narrow hips, long legs in worn muggle jeans, a large pinkish tee shirt, his hair a little longer than in school. He was still slender, but his face wasn`t as pointy anymore. He had a sort of aristocratic look about him, but the sneer was gone.

-Potter! Malfoys voice was dark and husky. A small smirk played on his lips.

Harry couldn`t answer, he took in the frame of his former nemesis, with the strangest feeling in his gut. Malfoys arms, shirt and jeans was covered in paint, different colours, his long fingers to. There was something in his grey eyes, that Harry suspected was Fire Whiskey.

Malfoy pulled a soiled clot from the waistband of his jeans and wiped his hands. –Long time, Potter! He said in a pleasant tone.

Harry took a couple of steps closer and nodded, he couldn`t take his eyes from Malfoys grey eyes. He had never noticed it before, he had always just seen grey eyes. Never before had he noticed the colours shifting in them, flickering from the Fairy lights, different shades of grey and silver, almost charcoal, yellow, pink and purple. He felt his mouth fall open, as he only saw those eyes.

He snapped from his daze as Malfoy angled his head over and lifted his brows. –Like what you see, Potter? He whispered.

Harrys mind flipped in a hundred miles per hour. He could change the setting and laugh it off, he could get angry and flip out, or he could go with the feeling in his gut. It could only hurt once. –Yes! Yes, very much so! He whispered back.

Malfoys mouth dropped open a little, but he didn`t move, he didn`t get angry, he wet his lips and trapped his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes narrowed a smidge.

Harry stood completely still, as Malfoys eyes raked over his frame, he know he knew the five years that had went by also had treated him well. He was still a couple of inches smaller than Malfoy, he was still thin, but had filled out all over, over arms, tights, and shoulders had filled out, and he knew he looked well. His hair still black and all over the place, he had a fine trimmed beard, he had new glasses, a thin black frame, not as round as the old ones. Harry shifted his legs, he tried to adjust himself without Malfoy noticing. But the small smirk, curling up in the corners of Malfoys lips said more than words. Harry was in the presence of and other man, a man who recognized the tiny movement. He blushed slightly. Harry swallowed and took another step inside the shop. He had to break the moment.

-You paint?

\- Apparently! Actually I tattoo. Magical tattoos.

Harry nodded. –I`m intrigued. He said.

Malfoy looked at him for a second, before he walked over to the teapot.

-You began painting in Azkaban?

Malfoy nodded. –It seems I have it in me, and I never knew.

Harry snorted. –You don`t remember the Quidditch player you drew for me in 5th year? It was so good. Even so angry I was with you, I noticed how good you could draw.

-Thank you! Malfoy turned a light shade of pink from his face, down his throats.

-What happened Malfoy? Harry looked at him.

-What?

-You seem so different, I mean, you still have a little snark left in you, but you seem so … nice!

Malfoy, shifted in his seat, and hesitated a little. –I try to redeem myself. I have apologized to everyone I have met, for my behaviour before and during the war. He gave a sigh. –I haven`t been able to talk to everyone I want to talk to, but I'm getting there.

-You don`t have to apologize to me, Harry smiled. –We have so much history, we would spend the rest of your lives just talking about that.

Malfoy chucked lightly. –Agreed.

-Besides, I can think for so many other things to talk about, and maybe spend our time doing.

Harry looked sideways at Malfoy as he inhaled sharply and blushed again, Harry felt heat pool in his stomach and as he himself turned a slight shade of pink, he felt sweat pickle on his upper lip. –I`m sorry, he muttered.

Malfoy chuckled and shook his head. –No offence taken. He said silently. The silence that followed almost made Harry go insane. But I couldn`t break it, he didn`t know what to say. He looked at Malfoy sideways, as the other man lifted a hand and placed it on top of Harrys. The ivory white hand against his tanned, calloused hand. Malfoys skin was so delicate, cool and soft. Harry felt his heart flutter as he turned his hand and lazed his fingers in with Malfoys. He lifted his head and met Malfoys eyes, the other man's pupils was blown so wide, almost all the grey was gone.

-Oh! Harry whispered. He felt his lips and cock twitch as Malfoy leaned in and brushed his lips against the corner of Harrys mouth. He felt a rush of warm, sweet breath on his skin.

-If I read you wrong, tell me! Malfoy whispered against his cheek.

-You don`t! Harry whispered back, and Malfoys lips locked over his. So soft, so sweet, so warm. Harry whimpered into Malfoys mouth, who sized the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside. "Oh God!" Harry thought.

Malfoy was so light in his touch, so gentle. When he finally pulled away, Harry was breathless and flustered. He almost went after Malfoys mouth when he pulled back.

-I didn`t even know you were gay. Malfoy whispered.

Harry smiled slowly. –I`m obviously gay for you, then. Because I didn`t either.

Malfoy looked puzzled at him. –I am kidding! Harry smiled. –I have known since 8 year, but I thought it would pass. I loved Ginny, at least I thought I did. It turned out we both loved each other like brother and sister.

-You managed to have a kid, didn`t you?

-Yeah I was 19theen, and I was kind of randy.

Malfoy chuckled. –Or maybe you are bi?

Harry lifted his shoulders. –You have a son to?

-Yeah, how we managed that I'm not even sure about, but he is my son. Malfoy snaked a hand into Harrys hair, back in the neck, and closed his finger around the soft strains of hair. –Draco! Harry whispered, and suddenly everything happened by itself. Harry sat up on one knee and showed Draco back on the sofa, he saddled his hips and leant in for another kiss. Draco pulled him against his body, and the kiss became more and more heated.

-Fuck! What was that? Harry sat up and pulled his fingers from Draco's shirt. A dark shadow flickered under his hand. Draco grinned and sat all the way up, he pulled his tee shirt over his head. Harry just stared, so much ivory pale skin, so perfectly displayed. Harry traced his fingers over the Sectumsempra scars from 6th year. –I`m sorry! He whispered. He almost choked as a black shadow swirled from the side of Draco's ribs, over his shoulder and down his chest. It was a Hungarian Horntail, the dragon Harry defeated in the Triwizard Cup. The dragon settled over Draco's shoulder and down his ribcage.

-He is beautiful! Harry whispered breathlessly. His eyes flickered to Draco's under arm, where he had the Dark Mark. He ugly mark was almost covered in a swirl of flowers, Narcissa`s and Lily's. Draco smiled as he lifted his arm, for Harry to see closer, the flowers danced slowly around the Mark, keeping the attention away from the ugly mark underneath.

Harry looked up. –You have more?

Draco lifted his left arm, hand showed the other ribcage. Harry stared to understand what it was. It was stars scattered, he could count 15theen of them, with lines between them, like a snake in form, they moved slightly and blinked from time to time.

-Its Draco, the "dragon" constellation. Draco smiled. Like it?

Harry nodded and ghosted his fingers over the twinkling tattoo. –Yeah, I like it a lot! He turned his head, as the Hungarian Horntail blew of smoke, and started on a new path over Draco's right ribcage. –He is truly gorgeous! Harry whispered and traced the fine lines with his finger. Draco closed his eyes and arched gently into the touch. –Fuck, Harry! He groaned.

Harry felt his heart pound in his ears. _"What the fuck is happening, what am I doing?"_ He swallowed and leaned over Draco, he whispered against the blonds mouth. –I have no idea where this came from, but I want you. He hesitated as Draco drew in a harsh breath. Then he continued. –I have never been with a man, not properly that is. Just some fumbling in clubs, and a rather disappointing blow job in a public rest room. But I want you, I want you so badly, I could scream. He pressed light kisses from the corner of Draco's mouth, and down his jawline, his throats and under his ear. He could hear the others man's breath become heavier. Draco's hands twisting his shirt.

-I have wanted you for years! Draco panted. –For more years than I want to admit. I don't have much more experience than you. Some fumbling in the Slytherin Common room.

Harrys breath hitched. "Fuck!"

-Have you ever fucked a man, Draco? The words just spilled from his mouth.

Draco's eyes penetrated his. –Once! He whispered. –I don't do casual sex! But he begged me so beautifully. I didn`t want him, but I closed my eyes, prepared him and fucked him. All the time I saw your face, behind my closed eyelids.

Harry had never known he had a kink for dirty talk, but when the words came like that; soft, whispering and filthy from the mouth of Draco Malfoy, he obviously had a kink for dirty talk.

-You know how to prepare me?

Draco nodded.

-Then do it! I want you to fuck me, I want your cock inside me.

Draco went completely still, his hands trembling on Harrys hips. Harry could feel the outline of cock against his groin, through their jeans.

-Accio, wand! Draco whispered.

Harry was in limbo. He was floating in a sea of warmth and cold. Draco had vanished their clothes, he had put a Colloportus on the door, dimmed the windows, and Harry had almost died when he cast Protego Maxima and Silencio on the room.

-So beautiful! Draco muttered, he was stroking his cool hands over Harrys body. Caressing the skin, pinching nipples as he traced down the tanned body. –So bare, untouched, a canvas made for painting, Merlin, you are gorgeous.

Harry swallowed, he almost felt tears pickling in his eyes. There was so much emotion in Draco's voice, Harry actually believed him when he said he had wanted this for years.

Draco's hands traced the dark hairs on Harrys torso, down his stomach and with his thumbs he followed the line down to his groin. Harry blushed as Draco's long, slender fingers circled his cock, and cupped his balls. Harry tensed as his tights fell apart by them self. He was so embarrassed. His cock was so hard, the purple, leaking head peeping from the foreskin.

He forced himself to open his eyes, he whimpered at the sight that met him. Draco on his knees between his lightly spread legs, eyes blown wide with lust, mouth moist and slightly open, skin flushed from his face, down to his chest. Harry startled as Draco lifted his eyes, and locked their gaze. –I want you! The blond whispered.

-I want this, Harry whispered back, his cock twitching at the words. –I want you, I want it to be you!

Draco swallowed and shifted his position. He ghosted his fingers over Harrys arsecrack. His fingers and bottom lip trembling. –I have never done this with feeling before, I want it to be so good for you, I don't want to hurt you.

-I won`t break, Draco! I want this. I know you will make it good.

Draco huffed. –Yeah! Lift your anticipation through the roof. What if I can`t do this right. What if I hurt you badly.

-You won`t! I`ll tell you to stop if I can`t take it. All of a sudden, Harry felt superior, he had the power. –Just do what you think is good, do that to me.

Draco smiled softly, and Harry thought he`d never seen anything more beautiful. He arched his hips, as if to tell Draco to continue.

Draco licked a wet stripe from Harrys balls to the leaking tip of his cock. Harry moaned and threw his head back.

Draco suckled the head into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. He hummed and smiled around the cock head. His fingers kneading Harrys arsecheeks, slipping his thumbs into the crack and spreading them. Harry tensed up again. –Fuck! He groaned.

-No? Draco had lifted his head.

-Eh! It's just that.. no one has ever.. eh touched me there!

-Only yourself?

Harry nodded and blushed even brighter.

-Scourgify! Lubricante! Draco whispered.

The sensations make Harry clench up and whimper. The tingling of the cleaning spell, and the coldness of the lube surprised him.

-Better?

Harry nodded. He sedled again, and subconsciously, spread his legs even more.

By the time Draco started circling his rim with his lubricated thumb, Harry was oblivious to almost everything, but the touches of his fingers, and mouth. When Draco's thumb slipped inside his hole, he arched against the penetration, not pulling away.

-Good? He heard Draco's voice through the waves trashing in his ears.

-Yes! Oh God Yes!

He arched again as Draco slid his thumb inside him. It felt so good. How could it feel like this? –I need more, please! Oh fuck did he say that out loud? But he meant it, his cock was throbbing, his skin was on fire, he wanted to laugh and cry, all at once. –More, please!

He groaned as Draco pulled his thumb out, and replaced it with a long middle finger. He turned his palm up, and moved it around. Harrys eyes flew open, he yelped out in pleasure and surprise. –What! What the fuck was that? –God, do that again!

He met Draco's flaming eyes, he had a small smirk on his lips. The blond eased his finger almost out, and added the index finger. Slowly he worked them inside, and crocked them up, against Harrys balls. The stretch was a little uncomfortable this time, Harry breathed shallowly and tried to relax. His body struggled a little against the penetration. Again his eyes flew open as Draco's fingers grazed something deep inside him, his flagging cock, began to fill again. –Oh God! His hips moved by themselves, he bucked against the fingers, seeking out that feeling again. Never had he managed to get so deeply inside himself, to bring that feeling forth. Sweat started to form on his forehead and bottom lip, his skin was on fire. His balls tightened against his body, he was so close. Draco's left thumb and index finger, ghosted up and down his rock-hard cock. He was going to come! Fuck! The fingers were gone from his cock, he felt Draco pull back from inside him. –No! he whimpered.

-Relax, Harry! Draco's voice was merely a whisper. He pressed down at the root of Harrys cock, driving the orgasm back. - If you wait until I'm inside you, it will be so much better, I promise. It will feel so good.

Harry could hear Draco mutter the lubrication spell again, and felt him stroke his own cock. The blunt head of his cock pressing against his rim. Harry thought he was bursting into a million bits as Draco's cock breached the muscle and sunk inside a few inches. It was so much, so full, good he felt like exploding. He tried to pull back, his cock flagged, no it was too much.. fuck!

He was in full panic mode.

Draco stilled, he hunched over him and pressed kissed around his face. –Harry, Harry! Relax, please! Fuck you are killing me!

Harry forced himself to breathe. Forced himself to relax. Slowly the pressure became easier.

-Oh Merlin! Draco muttered. –I'm so sorry! You were so open and slick, I just slipped inside. I didn`t mean to enter so fast.

Harry shook his head. –I'm fine! Try to move now.

Draco sat back up. –Let me try something, and listen to me carefully. He moved his cock almost out, and back inside, not going any deeper. He lifted Harrys legs over his arms and pulled him by his legs towards him. –Try to push against me, I go slow I promise!

Harry held his eyes, and nodded. –I`m ready!

Draco palmed Harrys soft cock, and rubbed it lightly. –Come on baby!

Inch by inch, they moved against one another. Until Harry could feel Draco's balls against his arse. He was so full, so stretched, it wasn`t comfortable, but it wasn`t actual pain.

Draco held completely still, Harry could feel his tights tremble from the effort. His head hung down from his shoulders, and he groaned softly. –Fuck! You are so tight, so warm… so good around me.

-Please! Harry moaned. He didn`t know what he said it for. He just needed Draco to do something.

-Can I move?

-Yes! Harry arched of the sofa, as Draco pulled out and slid back inside. He grazed over that spot inside him, and the pleasure erupted from his back, through his pelvis and down his tights. Harry felt he lost it, something snapped in his head. He wanted more of this, more, so much more. He whimpered, bucked, trashed under Draco, trying to get closer, faster, harder.. Just more!

Draco's face was pure bliss, his eyes half closed, and his lips parted, the muscles ripped under his skin. In his daze, Harry had never seen anything more beautiful, powerful, magical. Somewhere in the back of his head, Harry knew that all this sensation, all of these emotions was due to the fact, this was Harrys first time. The very first time he ever surrendered to someone so completely, and that someone had made his first time so wonderful, he couldn`t have dreamt of more.

Harry arched against Draco's body, trapping his cock between their stomachs. The friction was enough, together with the constant hammering on his prostatic. He screamed as he came, splattering, chanting Draco's name, together with all the curses he knew, both muggle and wizard.

He felt Draco's movements become uneven above him, and with a pained cry, he stiffened and arched against him. He could feel warmth inside, as the blond emptied himself inside Harrys arse, and sagged on top of him. Laying so still. When Harry could move his arms again, he lifted them and stroked the sweaty skin on Draco's back. Draco turned his head, and buried his face in the crook of Harrys neck. –Fuck! That was fantastic! He whispered.

-Mind blowing! All consuming! Harry chuckled back. He felt like he could fly to the moon and back, he was beyond excited. He wanted to stand on the highest mountain and scream Draco's name.

-Look at me! He said and lightly pulled on Draco's hair.

The blond turned and faced him. His face slightly pink and sweaty. His eyes flickering a little, like he couldn`t face Harry completely.

-That was amazing! God no one could have done it better. Harry smiled like a fool. And he couldn`t stop.

-Shut up! Draco murmured!

-No, I mean it! Fuck couldn`t you tell? You fucked the load, right out of me. Hell, I screamed your name like a woman! Did you miss that?

Draco smiled a little. –No I didn`t miss that.

-You didn`t think I put on an act, you stupid pureblood?

-No, I didn`t think that!

-Then what?

-I think I`d let you do that to me, next time.

Harry lifted up on an elbow, Draco's softening cock, still inside, cum tickling around it. –It will be a next time?

-If you want to? Draco pulled out, and cast a new cleaning charm.

Harry cringed a little from the coolness inside him. Harry carefully touched his balls, they were empty, cool and dry. Draco's jaw dropped a little at the sight of Harry fondling his balls like that, just lying there, legs spread wide, exposing himself.

-I think you have to wait a little, for the next round, gorgeous! Harry smiled. You wrung me dry.

Draco threw his head back and laughed out loud. –Yeah, me to. How about a bite to eat, and then maybe I can tattoo you. I am free for the weekend. No need to open shop, when I have you here.

-You tattoo me naked?

-If you suck my cock in between brakes?

-Is that all I have to do? Harry pulled Draco up from the sofa and pulled him flush against his body. –You know a muscle relaxing spell, gorgeous? His breath warm against Draco's mouth. –I don`t think I can wait for you to prepare yourself.

Draco smirked, winked and turned around, climbing into the sofa, peeking his beautiful round arse in the air.

-Come on Harry. Lube me up! I finger myself so often, I open easily.

Harry sank to his knees, spread Draco's cheeks, and ran his nose up and down his crack. He smiled, and felt his mouth start to fill with water. –Lube won`t be necessary yet.


End file.
